besoin de toi
by eme666
Summary: voilà g un titre. et le deuxiéme chapitre est là. bon toujours aussi guimauve part se cacher très très loin
1. Chapter 1

Rien est à moi. Et c'est pas faute de vouloir.

C'est mon premier bb. J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

(Titre ? Kel titre ? ah celui que g pas trouvé) (ceux qui on des idées sont les bienvenus)

Je le hais, je le déteste. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché et arrogant. Je le déteste et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de nourrir des sentiments différents à son égard et ça me fait mal de voir qu'il est aveugle à ce point. Il me fait souffrir encore plus qu'il ne le croit M le sang-pur. Oui M Malefoy, Lucius de son prénom, m'attire. Oui, je sais c'est un mange-mort et l'ancien bras doit de tonton Voldy envoyer cirer les pompes de Satan par moi, Harry Potter. Enfin M Malefoy a été espion pour l'Ordre après que Snape ce soit fait prendre. Quand il a appris que Snape était le traître, il l'a non seulement sauvé mais en plus il s'est proposé pour être le nouvel espion de l'Ordre.

Plus je le croisais entre deux de ses missions, plus j'admirais son courage. Le temps passant, cette admiration et le reste de haine que je lui vouais, ce sont transformées en amour.

Les seuls à l'avoir deviné à l'époque sont Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie et Draco Malefoy. Et oui ce cher Draco et moi sommes devenus amis lorsque son père nous a rejoint mais encore plus quand Voldy a tué Ron. De plus le fait que j'aime son père ne le dérange pas ou contraire, il m'encourage même à me déclarer. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Oui, comment dire à un homme qui a l'âge d'être mon père et qui me méprise voir me hait totalement que je l'aime. Tiens, je crois que je ferais bien d'écouter le cours de potion moi. Je ne crois pas que Snape aime me voir plongé dans mes pensées.

M Potter, pouvez vous me faire l'honneur d'écouter mon cours.

Oui professeur. Désolé. C'est vrai en plus je suis mal à l'aise de ne pas l'avoir écouter, une première.

Vous resterez à la fin du cours, j'aimerais vous parler.

Oui professeur.

Voilà la fin du cours de potion. De quoi veut-il bien me parler ce cher Severus ? Bon, il va ma regarder encore longtemps comme ça. C'est qu'il me ferait peur. Ah ! Enfin il ouvre la bouche et il parle.

Vous allez encore longtemps vous morfondre pour Lucius Malefoy, Potter.

Euh… Je suis censé répondre quoi moi.

Devant mon manque évident de réaction, il continue.

Je ne suis pas aveugle vous savez. Je vous ai vu le dévorer des yeux à chaque fois que c'est possible. Vous l'aimez, Potter.

Oui, je l'aime mais lui me déteste. Je crie cette phrase avec rage et désespoir.

Je veux sortir de la classe mais il m'en empêche en bloquant la porte d'un sort. Apparemment, notre discussion n'est pas finie.

Vous devriez lui en parler. Ce n'est peut-être pas de la haine qu'il éprouve pour vous.

Non, c'est du mépris, dis-je en éclatant en sanglot. J'ai du mal à supporter son regard plein de mépris posé sur moi. Je me sens tellement insignifiant à ses yeux, comme un insecte.

Snape ne répond pas, et moi je viens de plonger au fin fond de mon désespoir. Mon amour n'a aucune chance d'être réciproque. Snape doit voir que je viens de perdre mon dernier espoir mais il ne dit rien. Je sors de la classe en prenant distraitement le mot qu'il me tend pour mon prof suivant qui n'est autre que Lucius Malefoy. Il est prof de DCFM depuis la fin de la guerre. Je frappe à la porte et entre quand il m'y autorise. Je lui donne le mot de Snape. Il me dit de m'asseoir et de prendre mon livre page 156. Il reprend son cours sur les elfes mais je décroche rapidement et repars dans mes sombres pensées.

Tiens, il me regarde bizarrement, pas comme d'habitude. Dray et Herm me regardent aussi. Je crois qu'il se doute tous les deux de quelque chose. Le cours se termine et je suis le dernier à sortir. Je me sens las. Je vois que mes deux amis m'ont attendu dans le couloir et essayent de me faire dire ce que me voulait Snape. Je leur réponds en restant vague et j'ai l'impression de sentir un regard posé sur moi venant de la classe mais je dois me faire des illusions vu que la seule personne encore présente est Lucius.

Après le repas dans la grande salle, je ne rentre pas à ma salle commune mais je me rends à la tour d'astronomie pour voir le couché de soleil, sûrement le dernier d'ailleurs. J'entends quelqu'un monter et en me retournant, j'aperçois Draco. Je sais de quoi il veut me parler mais moi, je veux rester seul. Il le comprend et part après m'avoir dit que je pouvais me confier à lui. Après son départ, j'attends plusieurs heures pour être sûr que plus personne ne viendra me déranger. Puis, je monte sur le rebord et amorce un pas vers le vide mais à ce moment, je sens une main qui me tire en arrière et entends un « Non ! » terrifié. Je me retrouve serrer par deux bras contre un torse musclé. Une voix dit sans s'arrêter comme un mantra « Non, Harry, non pas toi aussi. ». Le torse bouge d'avant en arrière comme pour me bercer. Je lève les yeux et vois qu'il s'agit de Lucius et j'éclate en sanglots, comme ça il aura une bonne raison de me bercer. Il recule contre le mur et se laisse glisser sur le sol en me serrant toujours dans ses bras.

Je me calme au bout de quelques minutes et lève les yeux vers lui. Je vois qu'il pleure et qu'il est inquiet. J'approche une main tremblante de son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. J'ai à peine effleuré sa joue qu'une de ses main vient y aplatir la mienne. Il l'a fait doucement dévier vers ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec tendresse et une certaine fougue. Puis, il me regarde enfin dans les yeux et me demande de l'excuser. Je retire doucement ma main de la sienne et entoure son torse avec force et pose ma tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Nous restons ainsi un long moment. Il me force à me relever et m'entraîne jusqu'à ses appartements.

Arrivé à destination, il s'assied dans un fauteuil et il m'attire sur ses genoux. Là il me redemande de l'excuser. Je le regarde et lui demande pourquoi.

Je n'ai pas voulu voir que tu m'aimais, je me suis dit que j'avais imaginé tout ça. Je ne voulais pas revivre les même erreurs qu'avec Narcissa.

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre et puis, je me souviens qu'elle s'est suicidée peu avant la fin de la guerre. Je lui dis qu'il est excusé et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me recule et fixe son regard acier en essayant de me convaincre que j'ai bien interprété ses paroles. Il me rassure en reprenant mes lèvres pour un baiser calme qui devient vite fougueux et passionné.

Je t'aime Harry.

Je t'aime aussi Luc.

Luc ?

Oui je trouve que ce surnom te va bien et puis c'est moins pompeux que Lucius.

Vraiment. Va pour Luc mais seulement en privé ok ?

Ok.

Je suis content qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

Nous passons la nuit ensemble. Et le lendemain matin, je retrouve Herm et Dray qui m'attendent visiblement soulagé que j'aille bien. Je remarque qu'ils sont main dans la main et je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et ils font de même pour moi et Luc, tout comme Snape d'ailleurs. Je pense que je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec lui moi. Surtout qu'il m'a montré combien il tenait à moi en acceptant d'attendre que je sois prêt pour passer un autre cap dans notre couple. Je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon ben voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendaient. 

C'est encore une fois bourré de bons sentiments et dégoulinant de guimauve.

Ah oui les perso sont tjrs pas à moi

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 :

Après avoir récupérer un Harry, en pleurs et amoureux de moi, sur le point de se jeter dans le vide de désespoir ; je l'ai amené jusqu'à mon appartement pour parler et mettre les choses à plat. D'ailleurs je pense que ça attendra demain car il dort lové contre mon torse. Après l'avoir mis à l'aise et mettre couché à ses côtés, il vient se coller contre moi, l'oreille au niveau de mon cœur. 

Le lendemain quand j'ouvre les yeux, je constate qu'il dort encore. Je l'observe amoureusement en me disant que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes. Il a l'air tellement fragile ainsi. Tellement que j'ai envie de le serré dans mes bras et en même temps j'ai peur de la casser. Paradoxal, étant donné qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant que j'ai rencontré.

Tiens ! il se réveille, peut-être qu'il a senti que je l'observais. Il darde ses deux grands yeux émeraudes dans les miens. Je peux lire dans son regard un sentiment de bonheur et de bien-être total. Pourquoi y a-t-il aussi de la peur et de la honte ? Je l'embrasse tendrement pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêve pas.

Bonjour mon ange ça va ? je lui demande

Bonjour. Oui je vais bien…

Je sens un mais qui ne veut pas venir à la fin de sa phrase.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'ai peur de ne pas compter pour toi, de n'être qu'une passade. J'ai peur que quand tu te seras lassé de moi tu me quitte.

Oh ! mon ange je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne ni ma femme ni mon fils. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi à cause de mon passé ou de mon âge.

Il rigole doucement. Merlin que j'aime ce rire. Il est aussi pur que du cristal.

On est deux idiots, dit-il enfin.

Je ne peux que confirmer en lui donnant un petit bisou sur le nez. Il a senti que je n'avais pas tout dit.

Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Comment lui dire que je suis jaloux de mon meilleur ami et de mon propre fils ? Quoi que pour Draco je ne fais pas trop de soucis. Pourquoi ? L'intuition d'un père peut-être.

Tu sais que tu peux me le dire Lucius. Je ne veux pas de malentendus entre nous.

C'est Sev le problème.

Sev mais pourquoi ? me demande-t-il étonné.

Vous êtes proches tous deux. Je pense… Non en fait j'étais jaloux de votre relation. Je pensais que vous…

Que Sev et moi, on était ensemble c'est ça ?

Oui.

J'ai honte de moi pour avoir pensé ça.

Je comprends pourquoi il me poussait dans tes bras alors. En fait, il est plus comme un père pour moi.

Un père ?

Oui. Une fois qu'il a réussi à passer au-dessus de l'image de mon père. On a parlé et je l'ai adopté comme papa même s'il ne se fait toujours à cette idée.

Je ris à l'idée mais je suis aussi rassuré. Mais pour le moment il faut se lever car les cours vont commencer.

Comme Sev et moi, nous n'avons aucuns cours ce matin je lui ai parlé de Harry. Je lui ai parlé de ma jalousie envers lui et de ce bonheur que je lui enviais. Il m'a traité d'idiot mais il comprenait. Il m'a dit aussi que j'aurais du lui en parler avant. Que ça m'aurait éviter de récupérer Harry dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé.

Bon maintenant, il faut que je parle avec mon fils au sujet de Harry. J'espère qu'il le prendra bien, je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre les deux.

Apparemment il était au courant depuis pas mal de temps des sentiments de Harry à mon égard et lui avait même donné sa bénédiction bien que Harry n'ait rien tenté. Et puis, je ne serais pas surpris de voir mon cher fils se mettre en couple avec Melle Granger. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec mon ange. Ange que je ferai mieux d'aller rejoindre d'ailleurs.

Laissez-moi un petit mot. Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Abandon !

Et oui cette fic sera abandonnée pour le moment. Je manque d'inspiration. je préfere me consacrer à mes autres fics. Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite.


End file.
